Becoming A Woman
by Seveninchsprockets
Summary: Misty's experiencing a personal problem and is in need of some help. Brock steers her towards the only people he knows can-Jessie and James! (Rocketshippy) *Completed!* Thanks for the reviews everyone!
1. Rude Awakening

**Becoming A Woman.**

A fan fiction by Seveninchsprockets 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Team Rocket. They belong to that rich Japanese guy who invented them and Nintendo. So no suing please.

**Author's note: **This story deals with somewhat sensitive issues, and has some sexual innuendo and references in it. If you think that may offend you or you won't be able to take it then don't read. There's no hentai in here but I'm warning you anyway. It supposed to be mainly humorous, with a bit of angst and romance, and if you're an open minded person you probably won't care about the issue it deals with. Anyway, having said that, read on and enjoy! There's more to come!

**Chapter One: Rude Awakening.**

_"Oh Brock," Nurse Joy cooed seductively as she settled herself onto his awaiting lap. "You're such a big strong boy."_

"Oh yes." Officer Jenny suddenly materialized behind him and slid her arms around his neck. "And a naughty boy too. I think I'm going to have to punish you."

_Brock merely grinned._

_"Shall I get the handcuffs?" Jenny queried nonchantly._

_"Oh yes!" Joy replied. "But first, Brock, could you help me take off this uniform? I'm so dreadfully hot!"_

_The smile on Brock' face, if it was at all possible, grew even wider. Without hesitation, he reached up and hastily grabbed the front of her nurse's uniform and gave it a sharp tug, causing a few of the buttons to come flying off. Joy let out a small gasp of surprise, but leaned in towards him, her full pouting lips parted slightly. _

_"Ohhhh…Brock…" She breathed. "My big, strong, breeder…"_

_Cupping her breasts in his hands, he inched his face slowly towards hers, moistening his lips with his tongue, awaiting his prize…_

_Her lips had barely grazed his when suddenly she pulled away and sat bolt upright, her eyes widening in terror, and let out a shrill scream that pierced him like a needle…_

Brock literally flung himself out of his sleeping bag as the sound of Nurse joy brought him screaming back into consciousness. The sleeping bag in question, still being fully zipped up, prevented him from achieving any real trajectory, therefore causing him to merely flip over like some well done breakfast pancake and land-face down- in the remnants of last nights campfire. He inhaled sharply, taking his first fully aware breath of the day, and filled his lungs with the sooty goodness of a dirty chimney. He coughed and hacked, but succeeded in only taking in more ash and dirt. Finally, common sense intervened and he flipped over, black faced and spluttering, onto the soft cool grass. The part of his brain dedicated to motor function managed to find the zipper of his sleeping bag and he viciously tore it open, and wriggled out of it like a snake discarding an old skin. Placing his weight on his hands and knees, he coughed and hacked, pausing only momentarily between gasps to curse his bad fortune.

"What the fuck?!" He whispered hoarsely, and spluttered again as another chip of burnt wood came flying out of his nose. It was unlike him to swear, but under the current circumstances it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. After all, it had been a rather…_interesting _dream, to say the least. Up until the point when Joy decided to wail in his face like a banshee.

"What the hell was up with that anyway?" 

As if in response to his silent question, another loud shriek resounded from the otherwise peaceful woodland surrounding him, reaching up to a rather painful crescendo and then petering out mournfully.

Brock struggled groggily to his feet, the heavy mist of sleep not fully dissipated yet, and turned to face his two traveling companions, expecting them to be fully awake as well. Surely they had heard it?

To his surprise, he was down one comrade, and the other one was still fully asleep. The latter's Pikachu, however, was alert and quite startled. Brock could see the worry in its soft brown eyes.

Brock snarled and kicked a small stone in his companions' direction. It bounced off the younger boy's arm, causing him to awake with a start.

"Hunh…what?…" Ash pulled himself up to a half sitting position and rubbed his arm wearily. "What's up with you?" He studied the older boy's features and smirked. "Why's your face all black?" 

"Didn't you hear it?" Brock hissed.

"Hear what?" 

"That scream!" He gestured wildly to the vacant sleeping bag with the bubble design on it. "And where's Misty?"

Ash stared blankly at him, cast an indifferent glance at Misty's sleeping bag, and waved dismissively.

"She's probably gone to the bathroom or something."

Brock eyed him suspiciously. "What about those screams I heard?"

Ash shrugged. " She must have seen a Caterpie or something. Or she ran out of toilet paper." At Brock's unconvinced expression, Ash groaned. "Come on, Brock! You know what Misty's like! The smallest thing sets her off! She'll be back here in two minutes as if nothing happened."

Brock shook his head. "No." He turned and retrieved his backpack from next to the fire, and pulled out some crumpled clothes. He slipped the khaki pants over his boxers and pulled the brown shirt over his head. "I'm gonna check it out, whether you're coming with me or not."

"Whatever." Came the muffled reply from the form buried in Ash's sleeping bag. 

Brock fished his pokeball-the one containing Onix-out of his backpack and motioned for Pikachu to follow him. It wasn't really necessary however, as the electric mouse pokemon was already five steps ahead of him, following Misty's scent into the undergrowth, and in the same direction as Brock figured that last scream had come from. He cast a backward glance at Ash's form still huddled on the ground and let out a contemptuous snort. He wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but it seemed to him that the more successful at pokemon training he got, the more he took things for granted. He never said anything however. He'd wait until he fell on his butt first, then he'd give him the good old 'Never take things for granted speech' He grinned at the thought.

"Pi."

Brock felt a gentle tug on his trouser cuff, and looked down to see Pikachu staring up at him, his button eyes wide. 

"What's up, Pikachu?"

Pikachu raised a tiny paw to point off into the thicket, where the forest seemed to close in on itself and became nothing more than a thick tangle of vegetation.

"Through there, huh? Come on then." 

He stepped boldly into the brush, and was immediately assaulted on all sides by prickly thorns, sharp twigs and all manner of things that made traveling in a forest a complete pain in the ass. He struggled on however, envying Pikachu for his ability to avoid most of the forest's assaults, due to his small size. They continued on for a couple of minutes, heading in what seemed to be an easterly direction from their camp, but Brock couldn't be entirely sure. He was still somewhat half asleep. And the fact he was rather worried about Misty didn't help either.

"_I hope it's nothing, like Ash said. Just another bug attack…"_

Pikachu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and Brock staggered and almost tumbled forward in an effort to avoid stepping on him. He regained his balance however, and glared at him.

"What?" He said, somewhat harshly.

Pikachu made no attempt to reply, but instead reared up on his haunches and sat bolt upright. His delicate black nose sniffed the air gingerly, and his long ears twitched.

"You hear something, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

Brock grinned. "Well, where's it coming from? Is it Misty?"

"Kaaa…" The little pokemon looked up at him, and his ears twitched again.

Brock stared at him a moment longer, then strained his ears to try to pick up the same sound Pikachu had detected. It was difficult however; damn birds were noisy this morning…

Then he picked it up, a sound that was entirely alien to it's surroundings: a soft, mournful sob.

Brock started, then strained harder. He wasn't sure he'd heard right…

There it was again, although this time it was accompanied by a hefty bout of sniffling.

A smile broke out on Brock's face. Was that…?

"Misty!?"

"Pika Pi!"

The sound ceased abruptly, and for a terrible moment Brock was afraid both he and Pikachu had been mistaken. Then the forest erupted into a loud, strangled wail.

"Go away!" Came the haughty reply.

Brock was delighted. 

He crashed towards the sound, growing ever more excited with each step. God! After all that worrying, it had been just as Ash had said. Probably just another close encounter with a weedle, or the toilet roll had run out, or…

"Hang on. Did she just tell me to go away?" 

He burst through a patch of poison ivy, and beheld before him a truly pitiful sight.

She was crouched in a bare patch of grass, long, slim legs tucked under her chin. Her boyish face red and streaked with tears, cerulean eyes swollen from crying. She gazed up at him and suddenly shrank away, as though he was going to bite her.

"Go away." She replied, though weakly this time.

Brock crouched low and gave her his best big brother smile. "Awww, come on Misty. What's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Nothing"

He poked her playfully on the arm. "Fibber. Come on, what's up? Where you been all this time? Me and Pikachu were worried about you."

She sniffled, and a small smile crept onto her face as Pikachu leapt onto her lap, although it was mixed with an expression of pain as the rodent's weight pressed down on her. Brock's smile faded.

"You okay?" He inched closer and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "You look kinda pale."

She shook her head. "N-no Brock. I don't t-think I'm okay."

"You sick?"

She nodded miserably. "But," She added, "I think it's really bad. Something's really wrong with me." 

Brock wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "It can't be that bad can it? Tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated, and tore her gaze from his face to stare at the ground, her expression  a mixture of despair and embarrassment.

"I-I can't"

He pulled her closer, and watched as Pikachu leaned over slightly to nuzzle her hand, bringing another slight smile to her lips. 

"Don't be ashamed." He whispered softly. "Tell me."

"Well…" Her eyes darted around suddenly, looking to see if there was anyone else close nearby. She then leaned in close and whispered low in his ear, so soft in fact he almost had to strain to hear it. Nevertheless, he was still unsure he had heard right, and gave her a confused look as she pulled away, her cheeks flushed with embrassment.

He checked her with his eyes, and finding nothing, shook his head. "I don't understand Misty. I don't see any cuts or grazes."

Her face turned an even brighter shade of crimson. "No! I'm not hurt…not really."

She directed her gaze downward again. "There's something wrong…down there."

And she pointed at Pikachu, who was still nestled snugly on her lap.

Brock stared at her incredulously for a brief moment, then something in his mind snapped, and he almost choked on his breath. The reality of what was happening had just hit him, and he was in no position to deal with it. Not now. Not ever.

Misty turned her pretty eyes towards him again, their sparkling depths trusting, pleading, and demanding he do something.

Brock inhaled sharply. "Ah, crap."

So, how is it so far? Great, not bad, total crap? Please review and let me know! But no flames please.

              


	2. Desperate Measures

Hello there peeps! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been a great encouragement! But keep them coming cause I still need some feedback here, although judging by what a lot of you have said, I'm heading in the right direction.

Anyway, you asked for it, so here it is! Chapter Two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Pokemon or Team Rocket. If I did, would I be wasting my time writing fan fictions? No, I'd be out spending my huge amounts of money and getting totally wasted.

**Becoming A Woman.**__

**Chapter Two: Desperate Measures.**

"Shit." Brock swore, for lack of anything else to say. What could he say? He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Being the foster mother for a family of twelve kids, he could handle. Maniacal Pokemon clones, he coped pretty well with that too. Hell, he'd even managed to put up with Ash Ketchum's stupidity for the past four years without going insane, so all in all, he'd been through a lot. But Misty's impending puberty? No way. He could already feel himself breaking under the pressure, and it was only nine o' clock in the morning.

"Shit!" He said again, clutching his head as though in extreme pain. How could he be so naïve? He should have seen this coming. He had even prepared for it when he was the legal guardian for his younger siblings. Five little sisters. One had to expect this sort of thing to pop up. Then all of a sudden his dad decides to come back home, freeing him of his bonds, and giving him the chance to pursue his dream of becoming the world's best Pokemon breeder. Sure, he had to tag along with a couple of kids at least five years younger than him, but he hadn't cared. Freedom, the great outdoors, and a chance to be a normal teenager was finally his. He could even remember one of the last things he had thought as he had raced joyfully out of the house to catch up with Ash- _"Now I don't have to worry about telling the girls about that…thing they get when they turn thirteen or something! Dad can take of that!"_

How wonderfully ironic.

Four years ago he would have been ready for this, but not any longer. Being a 'normal teenager' had made him complacent, and Brock had the distinct feeling that the entire world was having a good laugh at his expense.

"Ah, damn. Crap, damn, crap."

Misty smacked him in the back of the head, so hard he almost bit his tongue. 

"Brock! Stop being such a potty mouth! I feel bad enough already, and sounding like your mouth is a sewer is not helping!"

Brock gingerly rubbed the back of his skull, and said meekly. "Sorry, Misty. It's just that, well…this whole situation has kinda caught me off-guard."

"Well," Misty said darkly, "guard yourself and tell me what's going on!"

He rose shakily to his feet, dusted himself off, and clasped his hands in front off him. The perfect picture of logic and reason, but inside Brock was ready to run off screaming.

"Okay then," he began uncertainly "let's start from the beginning, shall we?" He shifted uncomfortably, and continued. "So, you…came here to go to the bathroom and when you went to…you know….you discovered that you were….ummmm…that you…."

"…that I was bleeding from my unmentionable bits! God, Brock! Could you be any more awkward about it?!" Misty screehed, her anger rising. Pikachu, who had been content to lounge on her lap up until this point, squeaked in fear and scurried off her as fast as his little legs could manage.

The sheer volume of her voice almost sent him reeling back on his heels, but he managed to maintain his balance, and his dignity. He glared at her pointedly, frustrated that his efforts of assistance were being thrown back in his face.

"Listen," he ground out "it's not my fault that this has happened so don't start taking it out on me!" The instant the words fell from his lips he regretted it, and he steeled himself for a right thrashing.

However, to his utter amazement, Misty refrained herself from gutting him and instead broke down into more uncontrolled sobbing, her mood changing as swiftly as the wind switches directions._ God,looks like P.M.S has already set in._Brock thought absentmindedly.

Guilt stabbed him, and he seated himself by her again, embracing her for good measure. 

"I'm sorry Misty. I really didn't to hurt you."

She pulled away from him, her already scalded cheeks moist with tears. She hiccupped. 

"It's a-alright, Brock. I understand. Yo-you hate me."

The pain in his chest tightened, and he pulled her into his arms again, despite her weak protests. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered soothingly.

"Oh Misty. I could never hate you.

She was silent for a moment, and then she sighed miserably.

"I'm a freak."

He squeezed her gently, then pulled away ever so slightly to lightly tip her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. She resisted for a moment, trying instead to focus on some distant object. But she soon found the silence between them and the burning gaze of his eyes unbearable, and she reluctantly lifted her lashes to meet his stare. The sight of his softly smiling face was comforting.

"Misty, he began, "I don't ever want to hear you say that. You're not a freak. Never were, never will be. You are an amazing person. The best damned water pokemon trainer I've ever seen."

She blinked, and for the first time that morning a real smile appeared on her face.

_Wow, sweet talking works on her too…_ Brock realized with small amount of surprise.

"Really? She breathed, her voice trembling.

He nodded vigorously. "Yup. And if anyone says otherwise I'll…" he pondered for a moment, then grinned impishly. "…I'll bust 'em right in the kisser." He shook his fist mockingly. _That includes you, Mr. Ash Ketchum._

She erupted into giggles, and Brock felt a wave of relief wash over him. He waited until her quiet chuckling had died down before continuing, his tone serious.

"So," he began, watching as she gently scooped up Pikachu and cradled him to her chest. "I assume this has never happened before?"

She nodded, tickling Pikachu's ears, who closed his eyes in contentment. She was  avoiding his gaze again, clearly ashamed.

"Did anyone ever talk to you about this sort of thing? Your parents, friends…your sisters maybe?"

She laughed derisively at his suggestion. "Come on, Brock. Between them my sisters don't have enough brain power to screw in a light bulb."

"I see…" He couldn't argue with her on that point. Her sisters were about as ditzy as they come, a painful fact Brock had come to realize once he had gotten over how incredibly hot they were.

"Brock?"

He snapped back into reality. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with me?"

_And so it begins…_Brock had been readying himself for this point in the conversation, and was pretty sure he could calmly explain everything to her with a minimum amount of freaking out on his part. However, now the time of judgment was at hand, and he could feel his mouth turning dry.

"Well actually…there's nothing wrong with you."

She seemed unconvinced. "What?"

"This thing that's happening to you, it's all part of growing up, of becoming an adult."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't see you going through it. You don't, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't." _Thank God. _"Only girls experience it. It's called menstruation, or a period, and it starts to happen to young girls roughly around your age. It's a perfectly normal thing to happen."

Understanding dawned on her, although she still seemed quite dubious about the whole situation. "Normal? Gross is more like it."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, his tone sympathetic. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's not like you go through it all the time. Only about once every month."

"Every month?!" Misty suddenly screamed, causing Brock to flinch. There was a look of absolute horror in her eyes. "For how long?!"

"Erm…ahem…." He didn't really want to say. His mouth felt like a lump of wet cardboard and he knew that if he told her the truth she would almost assuredly break down into hysterics. He could lie to her however; try to soften up the brutal truth for her, but in the end that would cause them both more harm then good. Especially him, for she would certainly beat him to within an inch of his life when she discovered the truth. So, with a resigned sigh, he whispered softly:

"Until you're about fifty."

Misty's faced turned red, then blue, and for a moment Brock thought she was choking. Finally she managed to splutter out "F-fifty? I have to put up with this for thirty-five years?!"

He nodded sadly. "Maybe a little more."

She seemed ready to explode. She dropped Pikachu, who up until that point had been struggling in her vice-like grip, buried her face in her hands and wailed piteously. 

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire. _Brock thought wretchedly to himself. He had been right the first time. There was no way he was prepared for this. He had succeeded only in making a bad situation even worse, and now poor Misty was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The only thing he could do now was get her to the nearest town or city, get the proper accessories for such situation and try to patch things up as best as he could. But even that probably wouldn't take back the damage he had caused. _Poor girl's gonna need some counseling…_

In a vain effort to rectify the situation, he patted her softly on the back and said what he hoped would somehow ease her suffering.

"It's alright Misty. It's all part of becoming a woman."

She sniffed. "Yeah? Well it sucks."

**:P**

By the time they made it back to camp Brock had already figured out what plan of action they would take. They would head straight for the nearest city, Olivine, if memory served him correctly. It was a six hour trek by foot, but if they rode Onix the traveling time would be cut in half. There, they would buy her the appropriate toiletries, give her a quick explanation on how to properly apply them, show her the ladies room and bang, done and done. Not exactly watertight, but he really didn't care. It was better than staying in the middle of the woods.

Loud snores welcomed them as they stepped into the clearing, and Brock ground his teeth in aggravation as he saw that would be pokemon master Ash Ketchum was still asleep. Taking long, purposeful strides, he picked up a conveniently placed pinecone and threw it at his head. It bounced off with a dull _thunk_, and he awoke with a yelp.

"Ow! Brock!" He unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up quickly, clutching his head in pain. "What is with you today?!"

"Get dressed and pack your stuff." came the curt reply. "We're leaving."

"Huh?" He watched as Misty pulled Togepi from her backpack, and grinned at her. "Hey Misty. What's up?"

She spun on him furiously. "Don't talk to me, Ash Ketchum. Don't even breathe near me, or I swear I'll shove my fist down your throat." The look of pure rage boiling in her eyes was enough to tell him that she meant business, and the smile on his face faded quickly. He looked at Pikachu, who had perched himself on his shoulder, but the mouse looked pointedly at Brock, indicating he should go to him for answers.

Ash slunk over, keeping his voice a low whisper so Misty wouldn't hear. 

"What's wrong with her?"

"P.M.S" Brock said, not bothering to look up.

Ash blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Pre Menstrual Stress. It's quite common for women to experience it precluding and including the first couple days of their period."

"You wanna repeat that in English?"

Brock sighed. "Ash, do you remember a time when you asked your mom what those big white things in the medicine cabinet were? The things that looked like band aids but were heaps too big?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And what did she tell you?"

He thought for a moment, then his face screwed up in pure disgust. "Ewww! That actually happens? I thought it was something she made up!"

"No Ash, it's true. And Misty is going through it right now. And I suggest that if you wish to survive it, that you start packing your stuff right now."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Olivine. We're going to get some of those big band aids and…" he searched for the right words "…patch her up."

"Doesn't she have any of her own?" Ash groaned. "Olivine is a full day's walk!"

"This is her first time, Ash!" Brock hissed, trying very hard to keep his voice down. "She wouldn't have brought any cause she wasn't even expecting this to happen! When I told her what was going on she nearly hyperventilated! Besides…" he added, calming down a bit, "we're going to ride Onix. And in the meantime she can wear a couple of pairs of your underwear. Preferably clean ones."

Ash's face turned green. "No way, man!"

"Come on, Ash!" Brock pleaded. "Misty's our friend. We have to do all we can to make her more comfortable."

"Can't you make her something?" Ash sulked.

"With what? Rocks and twigs?" Brock asked sarcastically. At Ash's forlorn expression, he added softly "Look, I know that you feel really awkward about this. I do too, but for Misty's sake we have to do all we can to help her, and if that means getting your underwear dirty then so be it."

"If you were a chick you'd have the right stuff for her." Ash grumbled.

Brock chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Hell, if there was an older woman around here we could go to her for help and stuff…"

He halted abruptly as something occurred to him, and Ash could almost see the forty-watt light bulb go off on over the top of his head.

"What?"

Brock smiled slyly. _There just might be an easier way through this mess after all._

At Ash's dumbfounded expression, the smile grew wider.

"Ash, I think I know who can help us out here….."

Whew, my hands hurt. Anyway, what do you think? Still interesting? I hope so. Coming next, Chapter three: Team Rocket to the rescue!

See ya later!

Seveninchsprockets (SIS)


	3. Team Rocket to the rescue!

Back for more, eh? Well, I won't disappoint you. The reviews are great, and are keeping me in positive mind about this story. Some people have expressed their dislike of my portrayal of Ash. I don't mean any insult to those who like Ash, but if you don't like it then I suggest you don't read. And that's all I have to say about that. 

Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**  sigh….Do I really have to say this again? Team rocket and Pokemon are not mine. They belong to Mr. Satoshi Tajiri, who must be simply rolling in cash, and those freaky geeks at Nintendo.

**Becoming A Woman.**

**Chapter Three: Team Rocket to the rescue!**

Ash had never been so scared in all his life.

Look at her…that's not Misty. It's some horrible monster wearing a Misty costume… 

He was quite literally shaking in his boots. Trying very hard to keep a good amount of distance between himself and savage animal behind him, he hurriedly caught up to Brock and grabbed his arm, his grip so hard his knuckles turned white. Brock, who was trying very hard to keep a close eye on Pikachu, struggled vainly to shrug him off.

"What's the problem, Ash?" he winced in discomfort. "You mind loosening up there a little? My circulation's getting cut off."

"I changed my mind. Let's go to Olivine."

Brock shook his head. "No way, Ash. We're already halfway there. Besides, you said yourself you'd rather go to Jessie for help than let Misty wear your undies."

"I know, but…" he was right of course. Ash had been dubious as to whether Jessie would even help them in the first place. But at the time it had seemed like the favorable alternative. However, during the entire time it was taking them to locate Team Rocket, Misty had been glowering at him like some hungry predator. It was starting to unnerve him.

"She's really freaking me out. I'm afraid to turn my back on her for even a second."

Brock grinned teasingly. "Scared of a girl, Ash?"

The younger boy glared at him in anger. "You'd be scared too if she was looking at you like that!"

"Well," Brock replied indifferently as he watched Pikachu sniff the ground for a quick moment, then dart off into the undergrowth. "It seems we're getting close. So when we find them you can always get Jessie to protect you."

Ash growled, muttering something obscene under his breath, and finally released his death grip on Brock's arm. He slid back into line behind him, still mumbling vulgarities to himself. He choose that particular moment to cast a backwards glance at Misty, who caught his gaze with narrowed eyes. Naturally, given the mood she was in, she quickly came to the conclusion that his malicious words were directed at her, and her lips drew back to reveal her teeth as she hissed at him.

**_"What did you say about me, Ash Ketchum?!"_**

He jumped, all the anger draining out of his body to be replaced with pure white terror. "N-n-nothing, Misty…"

"Well then," she thundered, with the ominous rumbling of a volcano ready to erupt, "turn around and **_FACE THE FRONT!!!_**  

Like an unruly soldier who has just been given the thrashing of his life by some macho-sadistic sergeant, Ash spun around on order, twirling so fast he nearly went the full 360 degrees. Ashen-faced and stiff with fright, he marched smartly onwards, not daring to even breathe out of order lest he face the full terrifying extent of Misty's wrath. A few steps ahead of him, Brock bit down on his lower lip in a valiant attempt to withhold the raucous laughter threatening to burst out. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_he thought gleefully to himself. It seemed Ash was just about right for that speech he had planned….

Ahead of them, Pikachu suddenly chirped triumphantly, and bounded off into the thicket of trees. Brock quickened his pace to follow, eager to get this whole mess sorted out. Plus he was rather fed up with Ash hugging his back like some oversexed mankey…

"**_ASH!! I TOLD YOU TO FACE THE FRONT!!!_**"

Brock groaned._ Come on Team Rocket. Show yourselves before she tears him to ribbons…_

And behind him, Ash screamed.

**:D**

Jessie was bored.

Really, really bored.

I suppose I should be happy. It is our day off, after all… 

But she wasn't happy. Not even mildly content. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with not a damn thing to do and it was driving her completely bonkers. Sure, she could go for a walk. Take a little sight-seeing trip and appreciate nature's true beauty and comprehend it's wondrous diversity, but that just wasn't her style. She'd much rather sit around and watch T.V. Unfortunately, that option wasn't available to her, nor was anything else she considered worthy of spending her time on. So here she was, almost ready to gnaw off her own arm off because of lack of anything else to occupy her mind. She sighed heavily and sat back against the basket of their balloon, leaning back onto the rough surface. Picking up a twig and fiddling with it absentmindedly, she scanned the tiny area of the campsite. Meowth was sitting closest to the embers of the fire, sitting on a little cream colored blanket and stuffing his face with some repugnant jelly fish mixture from a can of Pokemon chow. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, then let her eyes wander over to the other occupant of their camp. He seemed equally bored, lying back against the trunk of an ancient redwood, and poked at the dying fire with a long stick. He shifted position slightly, then suddenly lifted his eyes to meet her purposeful stare, as if he had suddenly sensed she was watching him. For a few short moments they simply gazed at each other, then an idea burst into Jessie's brain, and a wicked smile graced her ruby lips.

"Oh, James?" she called, batting her lashes at him.

He sat up at attention. "Yeah, Jess?"

"Could you help me with something?"

He was by her side in an instant. "Sure, Jessie. Anything for you."

Her smile grew wider. _The game is afoot. _Yes, she had thought of a game she and James could play, and she knew that James would be all too willing to take part.

She moved enticingly closer to him, and stuck out her lower lip in an almost pouting manner. Then, she set out the first rule of play for their game.

"Well, my boots are chafing me and I want to take them off. But the zipper's are stuck." She batted her lashes again. "Could you help me?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and a smile matching her own materialized on his lips. _He sure caught on quickly. _Jessie thought. _He must be as bored as I am._

"Sure thing, Jessie. I'll help you." He reached over and gently placed both hands on her right thigh, and began to very slowly unzip the offending leather garment. Jessie giggled like a love struck teenager.

Meowth gagged on his breakfast. _What? Dey is at it again? _

He watched as James slid off the first boot, then said in a very sexy voice; "You've got nice legs, Jessie."

Meowth swallowed hard in an effort to hold back the vomit. Couldn't they at least wait until he had finished eating? They had been like this for about two months now, when they had finally decided that the sexual tension between them was too great to handle anymore and they had thrown themselves at each other. Like a positive ion and a negative ion coming together to 'exchange electrons.' Although Meowth was pretty sure they were exchanging more than just electrons in this case.

The boots were now discarded, and James waited eagerly for the next part of the game.

Jessie gasped in feigned surprise. "Oh no, James! Now my jacket is chafing me!"

James grinned while Meowth struggled to push down the bile. "Oh dear, Jessie. I'd better help you get that off too."

Meowth dropped the can of food and shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid the horrible scene before him from his mind's eye. It wasn't that he had anything against Jessie and James being an item. Love was a grand thing, but one could only take so much love before one became physically sick. And between them, Jessie and James had given each other enough love to last most people a lifetime. And they were so damn blatant about it. They didn't seem to care where or how they did it, just as long as they did it. And Meowth was usually the unfortunate observer for such things. And the unfortunate listener. Those two were louder than a whole bunch of pissed off Primeape.

Something fluttered to the ground, and Meowth shuddered. Clasping his cute little paws in front of him, he prayed to whatever deity Pokemon worship for something, _anything,_ to interrupt them.

"James? Now my panties are chafing me…."

"Hey! Team Rocket!"

Ash, Misty and Brock ground to a sudden halt as they lay eyes on the scene before them; Jessie in a rather compromising position, one best suited for women about to give birth. James, who was obviously playing the role of doctor, for both his hands were shoved up inside her skirt, and Meowth, who appeared to be praying.

Ash's eyes bulged. "What the **_hell _**are you guys doing?!"

Team Rocket's reactions were instantaneous. Jessie yelped, simultaneously kicking out with both feet, causing James to go flying back and land painfully against the trunk of the redwood. She struggled furiously to her feet, adjusting her skirt and glaring at them, her face a mixture of both extreme rage and embarrassment. Behind her, Meowth grinned, the words 'Thank God'written all over his little face.

"Wha…what the…who the hell invited you three in?!" Jessie seethed with uncontrolled fury, almost tripping over her boots as she stalked menacingly towards them.

Ash merely continued to gape open-mouthed at her, the image of what was going on just a moment before still running in his head. Jessie growled, and raised a fist to beat him into the ground. Sensing impending disaster, Brock stepped in between them.

"There's no need for that." He said flatly. "Misty's already beat him over the head with a tree branch this morning."

Ash nodded in agreement. "It was a big one too!"

Jessie lowered her clenched fist, and narrowed her eyes at them. "What do you twerps what anyway? It's our day off. We were hoping to go the whole twenty-four hours without seeing you."

"The feeling is mutual. However something has come up. We…." And here he hesitated. "We need your help."

She blinked. "With what?"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the others to the other side of the camp, then whispered something into her ear. A look of sudden surprise lit up on her face.

"Really?" She glanced over at Misty. "I thought she would have got them before now."

"Got what?" James asked from his heap on the ground. He had just regained consciousness.

"Her period."

James grinned unexpectedly. "Really? Wow!" He took a deep breath. "**_CONGRATULATIONS MISTY!_**"

Misty burst into tears.

Jessie stormed over and smacked him on his already very sore head. "Idiot! Don't say that!"

He cringed in pain. "Ow! What was that for? I thought it was a good thing."

Jessie scoffed. "Yeah right. If you ever got one you wouldn't think it was so great."

Brock cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself. "Anyway…the whole reason we came here was to ask you if we could have some of your…"

"Big band aids!" 

Brock glared at Ash, but continued anyway. "…Female hygiene products. If that's not too much trouble."

Jessie narrowed her eyes again. "Pads? Sure, I've got some. But what's in it for me?"

"And me!" James popped up behind her.

Brock had been waiting for this. He produced his wallet and fished out a couple of ten dollar bills.

"Here's twenty for the both of you."

Jessie and James both smirked in unison. "Twenty? Between the two of us? No way. How about twenty each?"

Brock scowled, but produced the extra money and slapped it into their hands. Jessie grinned in triumph as she stuffed the bill into her skirt pocket. Sauntering over to the basket, she jumped in and rummaged around for a few minutes, finally emerging with a few white little bundles in her hands.

She handed them out to Brock. "Here ya go."

Brock shuffled uncomfortably. "Um….."

"What?"

"She doesn't know how to use them."

She groaned. "Well then, tell her!"

"I thought it would be better if you did it."

She sighed. "Whatever. Hey twerp! Come here!" She motioned Misty over, and gave her a sisterly smile. "Since I'm so nice, I'm going to give you a few pointers on how to apply these, since your friends came seem to bring themselves to do it." She heard Brock grind his teeth in anger, but ignored him.

Misty blinked in surprise. "T-thank you…"

"Don't mention it. C'mon James!" 

James beamed, and scurried after them, and the eagerness in his eyes unnerved Misty. 

"What's he coming for?"

"James?" Jessie waved dismissively. "He's just gonna be my little helper."

"Hooray!" James cried.

And the three of them walked off into the dim forest.

Brock watched them go, then turned to face Ash. They looked at each other for a moment, then both directed their gaze downwards to look at Meowth. He returned their gaze, then he grinned suddenly.

"Hey. You kids wanna watch some videos?"

Ash looked at Brock again, then shrugged. "Okay."

Ohhhh…what videos? What's Meowth got planned? And exactly what kind of 'help' will James provide? The suspense is killing me! Find out in the next chapter: Revelations!

See ya soon!

Seveninchsprockets (SiS)


	4. Revelations

Wow! Chapter four is here already! Again, thanks for the reviews. They've been great. Okay, into the really juicy stuff in this chapter. How are Jessie and James going to help Misty cope with her new womanhood? Well, read on and find out!

**Disclaimer: **The voices in my head tell me that I don't own Team Rocket or Pokemon.

**Becoming A Woman.**

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

"How did Jessie and James afford to get a video camera anyway?"

"Who cares? I just wanna know how the hell Jessie managed to bend herself into that position in the first place." Ever since Meowth had brought out the digital camcorder and allowed them to view Jessie and James' torrid love affair antics, both Ash and Brock had been riveted to the camera's tiny screen. Jessie and James had filmed themselves in the act for the pure thrill of it, and Meowth thought that it would be highly amusing to watch the kid's reactions to it. He knew that Jessie and James would probably skin him alive if they discovered that he had allowed them to see it, but he didn't care. It was his small way of reaping vengeance against them for all his tortuous sleepless nights. 

So far their reactions had been pretty tame, but that would soon change. Just wait until they got to the bit with the chocolate body sauce.

"Pika Pi? Chu. Pikachu?"

Meowth turned to face the rodent, who had joined him on his cream blanket. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Dey is always doing it. Meowth don't tink dat dere is any other creature alive dat can match Jess an' Jim when it comes ta sex drive."

"Pikachu?! Kachu pika pikachu."

Meowth snorted. "You ain't da first ta tink dat, buddy. But no, Jimmy ain't a fruit. Meowth tink dat he cross-dresses cause it gives him some sorta cheap thrill."

Pikachu sweat-dropped. "Piiikkaaa…"

Suddenly Ash yelled out. "Hey! I use that stuff on my breakfast pancakes!" He made a gagging sound while Brock laughed. "Ewww! I'm never eating chocolate syrup again!" He raced off into the bushes and made retching noises, and Brock continued to convulse with uncontrolled mirth. Meowth allowed himself a small satisfied smile. Pretty soon Ash would have phobias against honey too. 

O.o* 

"…And then the endometrium is shed and that's how you get your period."

Misty's face was as pale as chalk. "That's….that's disgusting."

"I think it's fascinating." James said happily as he tagged along behind her. "The human body is capable of such marvelous things."

"How can you say that? It's vile!" 

Jessie patted her on the back. "Of course James would think that. He's a male. Men will never understand what us women have to live through."

Misty sobbed. "I think I'm gonna puke…"

"There, there…" Jessie said soothingly, her voice overflowing with what seemed to be genuine sympathy. "You'll grow accustomed to it. It even has its perks."

"How?"

"Well, once a month it gives you an excuse to beat the shit out of other people. And if they whine you just say, 'I've got my period' and they won't do a thing about it."

The younger girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that true?"

"Sure it is. Right James?"

"Yep!" He bounced over and gave her a goofy smile. Somehow it made her feel better.

Jessie snapped her fingers. "Okay then. Let's show you the basics, shall we?"

"Oh!" James started to jump up and down on the spot as though in the middle of a sugar high. "Can I help? Huh Jessie? Can I? Please?"

"Of course you can, James." She pondered for a moment, then an idea struck her. "Are you wearing boxers or briefs?"

He considered. "Briefs."

Jessie smiled. "Good." She pointed off behind him, towards a rather large bush. "Go behind that bush there and remove your briefs, and bring them back here. Remember to put your trousers back on before you come back. We don't want to give the twerp a fright, do we?"

"Okay!" He cried, and cartwheeled off into the bush.

Misty suddenly felt very uncomfortable again. "Umm…what's he taking his underwear off for?"

"Hmm?" Jessie replied rather vacantly. At Misty's rather worried expression, she gave her a sly grin. "Oh, the briefs?" She laughed. "Don't worry about that. James knows what he's doing."

James reappeared suddenly, so quickly in fact it made Misty jump in fright. In his hand he clutched his now unoccupied underwear. 

"Why James," Jessie cooed. "That was awfully quick."

"That's because I get to practice a lot." He replied in a low, seductive voice. They both began to giggle, and in Misty's head alarm bells began to ring. She had the distinct feeling that she should get out of here before they started doing…something.

"Ahem."

"What? Oh yes." Jessie blushed when she realized what they had been doing, whilst James continued to leer at her, either completely unaware of Misty's presence or just choosing to ignore her. Jessie shuffled, glared at him and snatched the briefs from his hand. He blinked in surprise, and then blushed also.

"Right." Jessie snapped. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"  Tucking James' underwear under one arm, she began to hurriedly peel the plastic wrapping off the sanitary pad. "Pay close attention, kid. We're only going to show you once." 

Misty watched as she tossed the wrapping carelessly to the ground, and unfolded the pad. Ash had been right. It did look like a band-aid.

Misty noticed that it seemed to be made of a white, cotton like material, and that there were small flaps on either side, almost like wings. There were also small strips of plastic on the back of the flaps, as well as on the back of the pad itself.

"What are those bits of paper for?"

"It's adhesive." Jessie explained. "Here, I'll show you." She stripped the backing off and suddenly threw James' underwear back at him. "Here James, hold that open like you were about to put it on."

James compiled, and waited patiently for his next instruction.

"Now, we're going to play a little game of pretend. Kid, I want you to pretend that James is you and that his underwear is yours."

Misty seemed rather put out but the idea, but nodded anyway. "Umm…alright."

Jessie turned to James, and then said in a singsong voice, "Hello Misty!"

James grinned evilly. "Hello, you old bag!" He replied in a rather poor imitation of Misty's voice. 

Misty could see the rather large vein popping out on Jessie's forehead, but to her credit she continued without reducing James to bloody gibs.

"Well Misty," Jessie growled through clenched teeth. "I see you've finally started your period."

"That's right!" James' voice was now two octaves higher than it should be.

"Okay then, I've got something for you." She thrust the pad into his face. "Do you know how to use these, you little twerp?"

James snatched it from her hand. "I sure do, you evil Team Rocket person you!"  He held both his underwear and the pad up high so that Misty could see what he was doing.

"Watch what he does." Jessie said quietly, arms folded across her chest.

Misty took heed, paying close attention as James stuck the pad, sticky side down, onto the crutch of his briefs. He then folded over the wings, so that they adhered to the front of the crutch area. 

"See?" he said, holding up the finished product for everyone to see. "It's not that hard. You just stick it on like that and then you just wear your knickers normally." Putting words into actions, he pulled his briefs over the top of his trousers, making himself look rather ridiculous, and paraded around like a model. "See? No mess, no fuss."

Jessie groaned. "Yes, thank you James" She turned to Misty again. "I think you understand, don't you? You just wear one of those for a while until it's dirty and then replace it with a clean one whenever you need. It prevents you from…embarrassing yourself." She handed her a fresh pad. "Why don't you find a private spot and try it for yourself?"

Misty nodded. "Thanks." She gratefully accepted the toiletry and made her way off into the bush, pausing only briefly along the way to thank James as well, and give him a dubious look, as he was still dressed like Superman.

Once she was gone, Jessie shot James with a smoldering glare. "Old bag, huh?"

"Aw, come on Jess!' he pouted like a little schoolboy. "It was only a joke! You told me to act like her!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Take that off."

"Why? Don't you think I look sexy?" He started to parade around again. "Don't I turn you on?"

"No." She said truthfully. "You look like a tool. Now take it off."

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "You gotta catch me first."

She scoffed, then lunged for him. He hopped gracefully out of the way.

"Too slow, Jess!"

She started for him again, and then stopped. A smile as mischievous as his appeared on her face.

"James," she began. "If I promise to play a game with you, will you take them off?"

He stopped prancing, and clapped his hands with glee. "Oh! Can I choose the game?"

She nodded. "Of course, James."

He thought for a moment, and clapped his hands again. "Can we play Fuck Frankie?"

Jessie smiled. That was her favorite game. "Why yes, James. I do believe we can."

O.o* 

Misty had not placed herself as far away from Jessie and James as they had thought. In fact, she had managed to eavesdrop on a great deal of their conversation. It had been rather ordinary up until the point where Jessie had suggested they play a game. A game with a naughty word in it. Misty was no rocket scientist, but she was smart enough to know that this particular game did not involve skipping with rope or playing with cards. Now she knew what the alarms bells in her head had been trying to warn her about. It was a tad surprising though, she had always thought that at least one of them was gay. Hastily pulling on her shorts and gathering her things, she crept silently around the clearing, keeping herself hidden in the bushes. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in on them in the act. She felt a little guilty though. They had both been very helpful, despite their differences. She had wanted to give them proper thanks.

_"Oh well," _she thought. _"Maybe I'll just send them a box of chocolates."_

And she left them to it.

Huzzah! How did ya like that? My, my, Jessie and James are a dirty pair! Keep tuned for the fifth and final chapter: And so life goes on.

See ya soon!

Seveninchsprockets (SiS)


	5. And so life goes on

Well, here it is. The fifth and final chapter of Becoming a Woman. Thanks for all the support and reviews you all have given me. It's made my first experience as an author on Fan Fiction.Net a very pleasant and rewarding one. When I first posted this story I had no idea people would like it so much! Anyway, I'll get on with it. This definitely won't be my only story. I write fan fics for Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Neon Genesis Evangelion and anything else that inspires me. So keep a look out for me, okay? Right then, let's hop to it!

**Becoming A Woman.**

**Chapter Five: And so life goes on…**

"Please turn it off!" Ash begged.

"What for?" Brock pretended not to notice Ash's sheer desperation. 

"Do I have to explain why? Come on, Brock! Haven't you seen enough?"

Brock shook his head. "No. No, I don't think so. I heard Jessie mention something earlier about whipped cream. I wanna see what that's all about."

Ash moaned in what seemed to be genuine agony and clutched his lower abdomen. He'd vomited three times already because of what he had witnessed of Jessie and James' love life, and the words whipped cream now brought about a fresh wave of nausea. That wasn't the only thing he had grown to suddenly despise in the last hour. His 'Things to avoid' list had gained some new entries, namely chocolate syrup, honey, bananas and elves. 

He gulped. "I'm gonna hurl again…"

Brock waved him away. " Yeah well, go somewhere else this time. I think that other bush has just about had it."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly made a _ghmmpph _sound and vanished off into the trees. Pikachu made a funny squeaking noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter while Meowth chuckled to himself. Brock merely sighed in exasperation. _"What kind of a man will he be if he can't even watch home-made porn?" _The kid was nearly fifteen for god's sake. Surely he has some kind of sexual tendencies. Perhaps Misty was right. Perhaps all he would ever think about is Pokemon. He could kiss goodbye to any would-be sex life if that was going to be the case.

A tinny groan from the camera's small speaker recaptured his attention, and he couldn't help the spontaneous grin that spread over his face. _"Wow. They just keep getting more and more creative." _ The smile never left his face as his leaned back against the tree he had been using for support, making himself more comfortable. _"Yeah, shake it baby…"_

"Hello everyone!" Misty's cheery voice announced as she strode rather happily into camp. Quite unusual for someone who, less than half an hour ago, had seemed on the verge of killing one of her closet friends.

Pikachu made a happy 'pika' noise while Brock searched frantically for the off button, or at least something that would turn down the volume. Jessie was starting to get rather vocal. 

"Hello Pikachu!" Misty caught him as he jumped up to her, and giggled as he licked her face. Brock silently thanked God for giving him the few extra seconds of leeway, and felt his breathing quite noticeably slow down when he found the volume control. Now if only he could turn the damn thing off… 

She had noticed him now, and was walking in his direction, a pleased grin on her face. Brock began to sweat. _"Where's the fucking off-switch?!" _Misty continued towards him, completely oblivious.

"Ah, damn to all to hell. She's gonna gut me when she…wait…there it is…" 

The very instant the images vanished from the screen Misty literally fell on top of him, wrapping her small, slender arms around him in an affectionate embace.

"Hiya, Brock!" she sang happily, eyes aglitter with radiant joy.

"Hey Misty." Brock tried his best to seem as unflustered as possible, a  hard façade to put on  with a boner the size of the Eiffel Tower in his pants. It was a good thing he was wearing his baggy khakis today.

Her innocent smile grew wider, and Brock felt a comforting wave of relief wash over him. _"Thank God for that. She hasn't noticed."_

She eyed the camcorder in his hands, and behind her Pikachu and Meowth guffawed to themselves in little Pokemon noises. Humans were so funny sometimes.

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Nothing." Brock answered quickly. He tossed the camcorder over to Meowth, who caught it in his paws. He seemed disappointed. It would have been interesting to see how Misty reacted to the video. It would have been even better watching her rend Brock to bits afterwards.

Brock quickly changed the subject before she could ask him any more questions about his morning activities. "So, how are you feeling?"

She beamed at him. "Much better, thank you. Jessie and James…"

He gawked. "James?"

"Uh-huh. They both explained it to me really well, and they showed me how to use those pad things."

"They…they _showed _you?"

She gave him a light punch on the arm. "Not like that, silly. Geez, you have a dirty mind."

"You don't know da half of it, sista!" Meowth piped up from behind her.

Brock hissed at him to be quiet, but Misty continued on anyway.

"Well anyway, Jessie got James to take off his underwear and then she…"

"He took off his underwear?!" Brock could scarcely believe what he was hearing. What had they done to the poor girl?

Misty huffed in irritation. "It's not like I saw his privates or anything, Brock. Jessie just used his undies to show me how to properly put a pad on."

He just stared at her in shock, and she sighed.

"Never mind. Let's just say that I know how to deal with it now." She stood up and calmly brushed herself off, suddenly realizing that someone was missing.

"Hey. Where's Ash?"

Meowth barged in before Brock even had a chance to open his mouth. "Da little twerp had ta run off ta be sick cause he can't handle por-…"

"Because he's got some kind of stomach bug. Something he ate, I think." If looks could burn the scratch-cat would have been reduced to embers by the glare Brock fixed on him, but the Pokemon merely smiled evilly.

"Oh really? Poor Ash. Maybe I should go and check on him."

"No!" Brock snapped suddenly. It would be disastrous if she did that. Undoubtedly Ash would be stupid enough to tell her the real reason he was so ill, that he and Brock had both been watching Jessie and James ride each other like Ponytas.

"He'll be back in a minute. He didn't go far."

"Oh. Alright then." She settled herself down gracefully onto the grass next to him, her expression laced with worry. "I just hope he's okay."

Brock half-smiled at her. "He'll be fine. 

As if on cue, Ash emerged from the dank forest. Sickly faced and reeking of vomit, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"Ash!" Misty jumped up and flew towards him; arms open wide in an expression of warm welcome. At the sight of her, Ash balked and flinched away, expecting another clobbering. Needless to say, he was almost overwhelmed with shock when she hugged him rather than slapped him.

"It's good to see you, Ash." She squeezed him tightly, while Ash just stared at Brock confoundedly. Brock smirked.

She pulled away slightly, and caught a whiff of his last retching session. She waved a petite hand in front of her face.

"Phew! You stink, Ash! Did you just have a sickie?"

 "Uhh…" his eyes flickered over to Brock, silently pleading for help. "Yeah. I did. I…eh…."

"It was that burrito, I'd say." Brock slid in besides Misty and cast Ash a look of 'Let me handle this.' Ash obediently kept his mouth shut.

Misty tsk-tsked. "I told you it didn't look sanitary, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

She patted his cheek. "It's alright. Let's just go back to camp so you can rest, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Good idea, Misty." Brock pushed past them and began to gather their things, eager to get going. "Let's say goodbye to Meowth and be on our way."

"Shouldn't we wait for Jessie and James to get back?" Ash asked.

Misty suddenly looked rather troubled. "Umm, no. Let's just go now. If we wait we'll be here for quite some time, I think."

"Why?" Meowth demanded. His tone of voice suggested he already knew the reason why.

"Because…" she faltered for a moment. "because they're playing a game."

The cat Pokemon shivered involuntary. "Let Meowth guess. Two words and dey both begin with 'F'?"

She nodded.

His fuzzy little face screwed up in disgust. "Not again. Meowth hate dat one. Of all da games dey play dey gotta play dat one da most." He gave the kids a pleading look. "Diss is gonna sound strange but…can Meowth spend da day wit youse guys? Meowth promise ta be good an' stuff. Please?"

Misty smiled empathically. She knew perfectly well why he was so desperate to go with them. She turned to the others. "Well, I don't mind if he comes along. What about you guys?" 

Brock shrugged. "Makes no difference to me." Ash just groaned weakly.

Misty grinned at the cat. "Okay then."

Meowth jumped for joy. "Tanks!" he scampered happily after them as they turned to leave, with Pikachu following close behind. He was overjoyed at the fact that he would not have to spend the rest of the day listening to Jessie and James trying to out scream one another. "Ya know what. Youse kids are all right."

Misty giggled. "You're not so bad yourself, Meowth. And as for Jessie and James…well…I don't think I'll ever look at them the same way again."

Behind her, Brock snorted humorously. _"Yeah. You're not the only one."_

**3 **

Several hours later, after much 'game playing', Jessie and James had somehow managed to roll their way back into camp. Disheveled, sweaty and out of breath, they lay there panting for a few moments, until James sat up and took in their surroundings.

"Hey Jess. We're back in camp."

"Mmmm hmmm." Jessie mumbled from beside him. He poked him in the ribs. "Lie back down, stupid."

"Oh." James leaned back and snuggled against her, his expression blissful. " I feel so good about myself now, Jessie."

"Yeah. Me too." She brushed a fingertip up and down his chest, giving him a syrupy smile.

"No. Not about that." He rebuked her softly. "I mean about what we did for Misty this afternoon. Don't you see? We helped her on the path to womanhood, to becoming a stable and well-adjusted individual. Fitting into the strict guidelines of society will be just that little bit easier for her now, because of our help."

The redheaded woman blinked in surprise. "Wow, James. That's really deep." She had never expected him to think of it that way. "And it does make me feel good." She inched closer. "But not as good as playing that game did."

He beamed proudly, then frowned as his eyes scanned the otherwise deserted camp area. "Hey Jessie. Where's Meowth?"

"Huh?" She leaned up on her elbows and looked around. She gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Guess he probably went with those kids cause he found out we were playing games."  

James snorted contemptuously. "What a pussy."

She smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you James."

**FIN.**

Waaahhhh! It's over! But did you like it? I hope so. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll be back sooner or later with another fresh fan-fic. As to whether or not it'll be a Pokemon fic I haven't decided yet. But keep on the look out for me in any case! Well, keep it real and keep reading!

See ya soon!

Seveninchsprockets (SiS)


End file.
